Amour Insolite
by Plyne-Audace-ARnoFool
Summary: La naissance d'une incroyable histoire au cœur du monde de Anakin Skywalker! Par Plyne, corrigé par ARnoFool.


Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...

La République connaît de nombreux tourments : la corruption fait vaciller ses bases, le Sénat s'embourbe dans des discussions politiques sans fin et de nombreux pouvoirs dissidents commencent à émerger, annonçant la chute d'un système autrefois paisible. Puissante et intouchable, la Fédération du Commerce impose par la force la taxation des routes commerciales. Refusant de céder, la pacifique planète Naboo, dirigée par la jeune Reine Amidala, subit un blocus militaire de la Fédération. Dépêchés par le Sénat pour régler cette affaire, les chevaliers Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi découvrent qu'une véritable offensive de la Fédération est imminente. Libérant la Reine et ses proches, ils quittent la planète mais doivent se poser sur Tatooine pour réparer leur vaisseau. C'est sur cette petite planète pauvre que va naître l'une des plus belles et incroyables histoire d'amour de l'Univers…

« Votre Majesté, sans le courage de ce petit droïde pour réparer les boucliers déflecteurs, nous n'aurions pu atteindre Tatooine.

-Nous lui devons donc notre plus sincère reconnaissance. Jar Jar, veux-tu bien te charger de le nettoyer et de le réparer avec le plus grand soin ?

-Oui, missa être d'accord mais… Jar Jar ne pas être sur de ne pas faire bisbille, missa être très…maladroit …

-Tu as toute ma confiance, Jar Jar.

-Bien Reine Amidala, droïde robot sera comme neuf, missa promet !

-Attends ! Quel est son matricule ?

- Euh… R2D2, Altesse. »

Qui aurait pu se douter que cet ordre allait permettre le rapprochement de deux êtres si dissemblables, mais qui resteraient liés de longues années au cœur d'une guerre intergalactique terrible ?

« Alors, missa a besoin de chiffon, de boulons, de gel nettoyant, et de lubrifiants pour circuits endommagés »

Si un droïde pouvait trembler, R2D2 ne s'en priverait pas, car face à ce Guguan qui se battait pour étaler du gel sur le chiffon et pas sur son gilet, il était impossible de ne pas avoir peur. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas il se contenta donc de verrouiller ses ports extérieurs et d'attendre avec courage que le supplice prenne fin.

« Tissa doit pas avoir peur, missa être doux quand il veut »

Comme si ça pouvait rassurer le robot. Pourtant quand l'humanoïde commença à frotter doucement la partie supérieure de R2D2, ce dernier apprécia grâce à ses capteurs-senseurs les gestes précis et circulaires de son compagnon.

Ils étaient assis l'un près de l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'une douce musique retentit dans la pièce.

« Tissa peut faire ci ? murmura Jar Jar, missa beaucoup aimer musique terrienne et connaître paroles, missa chanter sans bisbille ? »

Le bip de réponse de R2D2 ressemblait plus à un roucoulement qu'à une approbation mais le Guguan ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à chanter:

« Love me tender, love me sweet… »

Jar Jar hésita juste avant de s'attaquer au plastron avant du robot, rougit légèrement quand il passa sa main dans ses circuits endommagés. Le droïde eu un petit sursaut en sentant cet Objet Non Identifié pénétrer dans son cœur mais se laissa de nouveau aller à ses émotions.

« You have made my life complete, and I love you so »

La tête penchée dans le nettoyage d'une tache tenace, l'amphibien ne vit pas sortir un bras mécanique du corps qu'il était en train de chérir, mais sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit remettre d'une manière assez tendre sa longue oreille pendante derrière sa tête.

Personne ne lui avait montré autant d'affection depuis qu'il avait scarabouillé la limousine du Big Boss.

Ils étaient comme dans un rêve, totalement coupés de la réalité.

Jar Jar plongea dans l'œil éléctro-luminescent de R2D2 qui vira instantanément au rouge. Cet échange, bien qu'informulé, était saturé d'une émotion nouvelle pour eux, mais universelle, de celle que peuvent partager Guguan et droïde réparateur : l'Amour.

«Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. » souffla Jar Jar, ému, en prenant un boulon qu'il glissa lentement autour d'un câble et qu'il tourna encore plus doucement.

R2D2, dont les indicateurs de température interne commençaient à surchauffer, émet un léger vrombissement, de ceux qui se répercutent au fond du cœur et du ventre.

Comme la soupape de sécurité de son protégé se soulevait en grinçant, Jar Jar remplit une pipette de lubrifiant et l'inséra dans le corps de métal de R2D2.

Ce dernier, pudique - comme tout les droïdes (si si, je vous jure, ils le sont) - enclencha la fermeture de la pièce et tamisa la lumière. Le ronronnement mécanique s'intensifia quand les mains autrefois maladroites de Jar Jar vissèrent le boulon et versèrent du lubrifiant en même temps. Ce bruit presque félin ne couvrait pour autant pas totalement la voix poignante d'émotion d'un jeune Guguan pris dans les filets de l'Amour.

« I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time »

Disclaimer : « Love me tender » de Elvis Presler et Star Wars de Georges Lucas


End file.
